The King
by crazypotterfan18
Summary: Harry was never normal not even for wizard standards, so why should he go into the care of his normal relatives and go to a normal school. Warnings: Harry is a magical creature. Dark! Harry MALE x MALE Dom! Harry Harry/multi. Bad Weasleys/Hermione/Dumbledore OC! Voldemort OC! Harry Rated M just to be sure
1. The Invitation

**This is my first story on this account. If you like it, which I hope you do, please remember to review.**

**Summary: Harry was never **_**normal**_** not even for wizard standards, so why should he go into the care of his **_**normal **_**relatives and go to a **_**normal **_**school. **

**Warnings: Harry is a magical creature. Dark! Harry MALE x MALE Dom! Harry Harry/multi. Bad Weasleys/Hermione/Dumbledore OC! Voldemort OC! Harry **

**Disclaimer: All characters and all the good stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot and original characters are mine but everything else is hers. The idea of the school belongd to The World in Black and White**

**Now on to the story:**

Chapter 1

Silence rang through the room as the adults in the room stared incredulously at the small bundle in the Lady's arms. The little baby boy had a tuff of midnight black hair on his small head. A deep purple left eye and a light blue right eye that was so light that at first glance her right eye looked completely white. The little baby boy smiled up at the woman holding him with a wise look in his eye that was beyond his age of a few minutes and sparkling white teeth that were the purest of white. The Lady let out a gasp as she saw the teeth that shouldn't be there.

"I can say I have never seen a baby like yours, Lord and Lady Potter," said the nurse before leaving the couple to their new child.

"James. He needs a name. What should we call him?" asked Lady Lily Potter while holding the little Potter in her hands.

"Well how about … Hadrian Lucifer Aaron Potter. His nickname can be Raven or Harry," suggested Lord James Potter.

"That's a wonderful name James. I love it," replied Lily, "You guys can come in and stop eavesdropping now." Four men and a woman carrying a baby boy came in. The dark haired man with a mischievous glint in his eye looked like he was being reprimanded jokingly by a brown haired man with yellow eyes. A dark haired man with pale skin came in after the two marauders. He had a scowl on his face that never seemed to disappear in the company of anyone but Lily or the blond hired man that came in with his wife looking like the rich and powerful Lord he was his wife came in with him carrying their son that was a little over a month old. The woman held herself up tall and her hair was pinned up in an elegant do. She brushed out her skirt with one hand while holding her son with the other. Their son had a tuff of blond hair and stormy eyes.

"He's beautiful Lily. What's his name?" asked Remus, the second man to come in.

"His name is Hadrian Lucifer Aaron Potter, but his nickname is Raven or Harry," replied James.

"We will have to teach him everything about the marauders and how to prank people so he can make Hogwarts more interesting," said Sirius, the first man to come in.

"Hopefully that boy has more sense you when it comes to that so he can avoid getting into too much trouble, but then again he is your son. He's going to get into too much trouble as it is since he is your son," said Severus with a scowl on his face. Lucius and Narcissa's, the man and woman who entered together, masks seemed to crack at this even if it as just a small smile.

_One Year Later_

"In order for your real loyalties to stay secret, I'm going to have to pretend to be on a killing rampage for your son. You will move to Godric's Hollow. In a couple of weeks, I will come over and kill you and your wife. Before you "die" you will portkey back here. In the end, I will take Harry and burn down the house. I will bring Harry back here, so that you can take him to Potter Manor. Make sure your accountant knows not to give Dumbledore any money because you and I both know he will take advantage of this situation. Tell only those you trust of the plan but n one else. When Harry is ready for Hogwarts, he will go under an alias," said Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as most of his followers know him as Lord Voldemort. He was addressing two of his most trusted followers at the moment in response to a fake prophecy Severus heard Trelawney give to Dumbledore.

"Thank you My Lord," said James and Lily at the same time.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tom? We are friends," said a very different Lord Voldemort than the population of Wizarding Britain knew. Everything Voldemort was said to have done was really Dumbledore.

"Very well, Thank you Tom," said Lily

_Two Years Later_

It was Harry's third birthday today, but it looked like he was his fourteenth. Harry had grown to 5'5" in three years. His midnight black hair had grown down to his waist and was pulled back into a pony tail. Today was the day that Harry's parents were going to tell Harry of creature inheritance before his party. Draco, Harry's friend, was coming over for his party along with his parents, Sirius, Remus and Severus.

"Harry can you come down here please"

"Sure Mom," said Harry. Harry walked down the stairs of Potter Manor and into the living room. His parents sat on the couch next to each other.

"Please sit down, son."

"Okaayy. What's going on?" asked Harry as he sat down.

"Before I start, there's something you need to know. I am a pureblood. When the creature blood in me was said to be dormant, my parents gave me away to protect me. Now, do you know why you are growing faster than other children your age? It's because you have creature blood in you. You have mixed creature blood actually. You get demon blood from me and you get light elf blood from your father. It is very unusual for you to have both of these creatures' blood because they are dormant in me and your father. There is also something special about you. You are the king of not only the demon population but also the entire population of dark creatures and the underworld from your demon blood. You are also the king of the elven population. The last king was a dark elf so when he died he had to declare a light elf to be his predecessor. He chose you. He saw something in you that he didn't see in any other elf. That's why you are growing so fast," explained Lily as Harry had his expressionless mask on. Harry stayed silent for a couple of minutes before he sighed, got up and hugged his mother and father.

"Thank you for telling me. I have few hours before the party. I am going to go to the library to research my creature blood. Please inform me of the arrival of our guests," said Harry in a diplomatic manner. With that, Harry stood up and walked out of the living room and in the direction of the library.

_Three Hours Later_

"Twinky please go tell Harry that our guests are here," said Lily, but she was interrupted.

"There's no need. I'm already here," said Harry as he materialized in front of them.

"Wha… How… huh?" sputtered Lily at her son's sudden appearance.

"I just learned that. It's a trick I learned from the books I've read on my creature blood," explained Harry. Harry could feel a small hum in his head that if he listened closely, then he could tell that it was saying "mine."

"Hello everyone," said Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry!" everyone exclaimed at the sight of Harry.

Harry saw that Draco had changed almost as much as Harry had. Draco was 5'2 and is blond hair reached his waist. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail like Harry's. Draco's skin seemed to have grown more translucent if that was possible. He learned that Draco was a veela. The party was great. Everyone had a good time. Now, only the Malfoys were there when two unknown owls came in through the window. One owl landed next to Harry and the other next to Draco. Both boys took the envelope from the owl next to them. The letter had the following written on the front in elegant cursive:

Hadrian Lucifer Aaron Potter/ Draconis Abraxas Malfoy

Both boys opened their letter.

"Harry why don't you read your letter and then Draco you read yours," suggested Narcissa.

"Ok.

_Dear, Mr. Potter,_

_ We are delighted to inform you of your acceptance into __**The Magical Institute of Magical Creatures**__. Here you will learn all you will need to know about your creature inheritance, magic and much more. This is an eight year program. This institute allows creatures of all size, shape and magical prowess the ability to learn about their creature inheritance in a safe environment. So, fighting is not permitted outside of set conditions. You are required to take 7 mandatory classes that everyone takes, 3 classes that are determined by species (six in your case) and a few optional classes. You are also required to take four classes to help you govern your race. You are allowed to take as many optional classes as you would like. There are time turners available to those students who need them. Your race is required to have at least a half hour of sleep a day, so please keep that in mind. _

_**Mandatory Classes**_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Dark Arts_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Ancient Runes_

_Arithmancy_

_Charms_

_**Demon Classes**_

_Shadow Magic_

_Black Magic_

_Combat_

_**Elven Magic**_

_Light Magic_

_Protective Magic_

_Healing_

_**Ruler Classes**_

_History of Elves_

_History of Dark Creatures_

_History of Demons_

_How to Rule 101_

_**Optional Classes**_

_Blood Magic_

_Sex Magic_

_Wand Creation_

_Spell Crafting_

_Curse-Breaking_

_Curses and Hexes_

_Rituals_

_Essence/Spirit Magic_

_Transformations (includes animagus studies)_

_Wards_

_Spell Casting_

_Domestic Spells_

_Creatures in Wizarding Society_

_Conjuring_

_Elemental Magic_

_Druidism_

_Special Studies_

_Breeding of Magical Creatures_

_European Magic_

_Languages (French, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, etc.)_

_International Wizarding Cultural Studies_

_Politics_

_Etiquette_

_Mind Magic_

_Strategy_

_Light and Dark Necromancy_

_Soul Magic_

_Survival Skills_

_Dueling_

_Offense_

_Defense_

_Portrait Making_

_Music_

_Celtic Magic_

_Asian Magic (Ancient Chinese Magic, Ancient Japanese Magic, etc.)_

_Egyptian Magic_

_Persian Magic_

_Ancient Indian Magic_

_Greek Magic_

_Roman Magic_

_Alchemy_

_History of Magic_

_Herbology_

_Astronomy_

_Divination_

_Please send your reply with the classes you wish to take._

_Headmistress Bellona_," said Harry. Everyone was silent as they took in the information about the school.

"Draco, read your letter now," said Lucius.

"Yes Father.

_Dear, Mr. Malfoy,_

_ We are delighted to inform you of your acceptance into __**The Magical Institute of Magical Creatures**__. Here you will learn all you will need to know about your creature inheritance, magic and much more. This is an eight year program. This institute allows creatures of all size, shape and magical prowess the ability to learn about their creature inheritance in a safe environment. So, fighting is not permitted outside of set conditions. You are required to take 7 mandatory classes that everyone takes, 3 classes that are determined by species and a few optional classes. You are allowed to take as many optional classes as you would like. There are time turners available to those students who need them. Your race is required to have at least three hours of sleep a day, so please keep that in mind. _

_**Mandatory Classes**_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Dark Arts_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Ancient Runes_

_Arithmancy_

_Charms_

_**Veela Magic**_

_Light Magic_

_Love Magic_

_Protective Magic_

_**Optional Classes**_

_Blood Magic_

_Sex Magic_

_Wand Creation_

_Spell Crafting_

_Curse-Breaking_

_Curses and Hexes_

_Rituals_

_Essence/Spirit Magic_

_Transformations (includes animagus studies)_

_Wards_

_Spell Casting_

_Domestic Spells_

_Creatures in Wizarding Society_

_Conjuring_

_Elemental Magic_

_Druidism_

_Special Studies_

_Breeding of Magical Creatures_

_European Magic_

_Languages (French, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, etc.)_

_International Wizarding Cultural Studies_

_Politics_

_Etiquette_

_Mind Magic_

_Strategy_

_Light and Dark Necromancy_

_Soul Magic_

_Survival Skills_

_Dueling_

_Offense_

_Defense_

_Portrait Making_

_Music_

_Celtic Magic_

_Asian Magic (Ancient Chinese Magic, Ancient Japanese Magic, etc.)_

_Egyptian Magic_

_Persian Magic_

_Ancient Indian Magic_

_Greek Magic_

_Roman Magic_

_Alchemy_

_History of Magic_

_Herbology_

_Astronomy_

_Divination_

_Please send your reply with the classes you wish to take._

_Headmistress Bellona,"_ read Draco.

"Well boys, would you like to go?" asked Lily.

"Yes" replied Harry and Draco at the same time after looking at each other. The parents all looked at each other and then nodded their heads in agreement that the children could go off to the school. Harry walked up stairs and grabbed two scrolls, two ink wells and two quills. He came back down the stairs and laid half the stuff in his arms in front of Draco and the other half in front of him.

"Write your letters and have us read them before you send them off," said James while all the parents went into the other room. As the parents left, so did the hum that had already lessened when Severus had left. His mate was no longer in the room.

"What classes are you going to take?" asked Draco.

"I don't know but I do know that I am not taking Divination. What about you?" asked Harry.

"I don't know either, but I'm not taking Divination, Blood Magic or Dark Necromancy," said Draco.

"Why don't you want to take Blood Magic or Dark Necromancy?" asked Harry.

"I think those classes would frighten me," said Draco.

"Well how about this. I will take those classes with you if you change your mind ok?" replied Harry.

"Alright" said Draco. With that the boys sat down and wrote their letter. After they were finished, they took their letters to their parents for them to look at. The boys handed their mothers the letters.

Harry's Letter:

Dear Mrs. Bellona,

I accept your offer of invitation to the _Magical Institute for Magical Creatures_. I have enclosed a list of the classes I wish to take.

_**Mandatory Classes**_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Dark Arts_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Ancient Runes_

_Arithmancy_

_Charms_

_**Demon Classes**_

_Shadow Magic_

_Black Magic_

_Combat_

_**Elven Magic**_

_Light Magic_

_Protective Magic_

_Healing_

_**Ruler Classes**_

_History of Elves_

_History of Dark Creatures_

_History of Demons_

_How to Rule 101_

_**Optional Classes**_

_Blood Magic_

_Sex Magic_

_Wand Creation_

_Spell Crafting_

_Curse-Breaking_

_Curses and Hexes_

_Rituals_

_Essence/Spirit Magic_

_Transformations (includes animagus studies)_

_Wards_

_Spell Casting_

_Creatures in Wizarding Society_

_Conjuring_

_Elemental Magic_

_Druidism_

_Special Studies_

_Breeding of Magical Creatures_

_European Magic_

_Languages (French, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, etc.)_

_International Wizarding Cultural Studies_

_Politics_

_Etiquette_

_Mind Magic_

_Strategy_

_Light and Dark Necromancy_

_Soul Magic_

_Survival Skills_

_Dueling_

_Offense_

_Defense_

_Portrait Making_

_Music_

_Celtic Magic_

_Asian Magic (Ancient Chinese Magic, Ancient Japanese Magic, etc.)_

_Egyptian Magic_

_Persian Magic_

_Ancient Indian Magic_

_Greek Magic_

_Roman Magic_

_Alchemy_

_History of Magic_

_Herbology_

_Astronomy_

Thank you again for your offer to go to the _Magical Institute of Magical Creatures._

Harry Potter

Draco's Letter:

Dear Mrs. Bellona,

I accept your offer of invitation to the _Magical Institute for Magical Creatures_. I have enclosed a list of the classes I wish to take.

_**Mandatory Classes**_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Dark Arts_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Ancient Runes_

_Arithmancy_

_Charms_

_**Veela Magic**_

_Light Magic_

_Love Magic_

_Protective Magic_

_**Optional Classes**_

_Sex Magic_

_Wand Creation_

_Spell Crafting_

_Curse-Breaking_

_Curses and Hexes_

_Rituals_

_Essence/Spirit Magic_

_Transformations (includes animagus studies)_

_Wards_

_Spell Casting_

_Creatures in Wizarding Society_

_Conjuring_

_Elemental Magic_

_Druidism_

_Special Studies_

_European Magic_

_Languages (French, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, etc.)_

_International Wizarding Cultural Studies_

_Politics_

_Etiquette_

_Mind Magic_

_Strategy_

_Light and Dark Necromancy_

_Soul Magic_

_Survival Skills_

_Dueling_

_Offense_

_Defense_

_Music_

_Celtic Magic_

_Asian Magic (Ancient Chinese Magic, Ancient Japanese Magic, etc.)_

_Egyptian Magic_

_Persian Magic_

_Ancient Indian Magic_

_Greek Magic_

_Roman Magic_

_Alchemy_

_History of Magic_

_Astronomy_

Thank you again for your offer to go to the _Magical Institute of Magical Creatures._

Draco Malfoy

"Raven, why are you taking divination?" asked Lily.

"Light Elves are known to prophetic," explained Harry.

"And your other choices?"

"The interested me," explained Harry in a flippant manner. Lily nodded her head slowly and handed Harry's letter back to him to send off.

"Draco, your choices astound me. Why did you choice these?" asked Narcissa.

"I don't know really, nut they looked interesting. So, I thought I would give them a try," said Draco. Narcissa gave Draco his letter back and watched the boys run off to mail their letters.

"Well we must be off, but we must plan a shopping trip for the boys," said Narcissa as she stood up. The Potters walked the Malfoys to the floo and said their goodbyes before the small family was once again alone.


	2. Shopping

**Disclaimer: All characters and all the good stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot and original characters are mine but everything else is hers. The idea of the school along with the shopping area, belong to the World in Black and White**

**Sorry this is kind of a boring chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat up on his bed trying to recall his dream.

_Harry's Dream_

_ Harry stood in a pitch black room. Harry couldn't see anything. He couldn't even see his hands. Suddenly, the door on the opposite wall opened to reveal a room with a little more light than the room Harry currently stood in. Once Harry was in the room, he saw a pair of eyes. The eyes were a stormy grey. The eyes held wisdom in them. The eyes were cold, but the coldness started to break as Harry's emerald eyes kept eye contact. Suddenly, Harry was pulled from the room and pushed into another room that was dark than the room Harry started in. Harry didn't know how that was possible. There was a slight difference in the color of the room. Harry realized that the difference in color was a pair of eyes. The eyes were colder than the eyes in the other room, but that coldness cracked too as Harry stared into the eyes. Harry was pulled from the eyes again and pushed into another room. This room was the complete opposite of the last room. This room was white. Light shone from every corner of the room. In the center of the room, like the other two rooms, there was a pair of eyes. These eyes were unique. They were gold with a ring of sky blue around them. Harry was pulled out of this room again but instead of going into a new room, Harry woke up._

_End of Harry's Dream_

Harry thought the first two sets of eyes were familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen them. Harry could honestly say he had never seen eyes like the third set in his entire life.

"Harry! Breakfast!" called Lily.

"Coming, Mom," Harry called back. Harry gracefully slide off the bed and walked downstairs to find breakfast set on the table in the dining room. Harry thought this was unusual.

"Mom, why is breakfast set in the dining room?" asked Harry.

"We are having guests. The Malfoys are coming over for breakfast before we go shopping for your school supplies," answered Lily. Just then, an owl came through the window with a letter addressed to Harry. Harry grabbed the letter before reading it.

_Harry's Letter_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We are glad to hear that you accept our invitation to the **Magical Institute of Magical Creatures**. Enclosed you will find a list of required school supplies. All the items on the list can be found in the school's shopping area. We have enclosed a portkey which will take you and your family to the shopping district. There is also a map of the shopping district enclosed in the letter. Do not lose the map because you have the opportunity to go shopping every Sunday from 9:00 A. to 6:00 P.M. We would, also, like to inform you of the age gap between you and the other students. Many students who attend the **Magical Institute of Magical Creatures **are at least eight. This year the academy has accepted two students younger than eight due to their magical ability and their intellectual standing. These two students are you and Draco Malfoy. Please do not be discouraged from participating in student activities due to this, but do not think that you will have special privileges due to this either._

_Headmistress Bellona. _

Harry handed the letter to his parents. He took a glance at the list of school supplies, folded it and put it in his pocket for their trip to the shopping district. The floo flared as soon as his parents had handed the letter back to him. Draco and his family came through the floo. Draco had his letter his hand.

"Did you get a letter too?" asked Draco while holding up his letter.

"Yep," said Harry while holding his letter up. Both families were directed to the dining room where they had breakfast. Draco and Harry talked over their letters which turned out to be very similar. Lily and Narcissa talked about how quiet it was going to be when the boys left and James and Lucius talked about politics. After breakfast, both families grabbed onto their portkey and portkeyed to the shopping district.

The shopping district looked like Diagon Alley. At the end of the street, there was a Gringotts, where the students can get more money to go shopping with. Shops lined the streets. There were candy shops, ice cream parlors, clothing shops, book stores, joke stores, supplies shops and much more. Everything you could think of was there. Both boys pulled out their school supplies list and looked at the uniform section.

_Five sets of uniforms: shirt, trousers_

_Five under robes_

_Five over robes_

_Three winter cloaks_

_Three summer cloaks_

_Three sets of standard boots_

_Three Combat Sets (Harry): robe, trousers, shirt, gloves, boots_

_Three Potions Sets: robe, trousers, shirt, gloves, boots_

_Three Dueling Sets: robe, trousers, shirt, gloves, boots_

_Three hooded cloaks_

_Five Demon Sets (Harry): tie, gloves_

_Five Elven (Harry): tie, gloves_

_Five Veela Sets (Draco): tie, gloves_

_Three Cameo uniforms_

_Three Formal robes_

_Three sets of casual clothes_

_Three Robes of Choice_

_Three Casual Robes_

Harry and Draco walked into the clothing store specifically designed for school robes. Each got their measurements taken and picked what colors and fabrics they wanted for the outfits they could choose. Their parents paid for their uniforms, but the uniforms wouldn't be ready for another coupe hours. So, Harry and Draco decided to go pick out their trunks.

Harry picked out a black trunk. He had the Potter Family Crest put on it. The trunk had nine compartments. The first two compartments were for books. The next two compartments were for school supplies. The next two compartments were for miscellaneous items. The last three compartments were for clothes. His trunk had many protection spells on it.

Draco picked out a beautiful, wooden trunk. Draco's trunk had seven compartments. The first compartment was for school supplies. The second compartment was for miscellaneous items. The third and fourth compartments were for books. The last three compartments were for clothes. His trunk also had protection spells on it.

When both boys had their trunks shrunken in their pockets, they pulled out their list of supplies again and looked at the books section.

_Harry's_

_Potions – Potions for Beginners, Potions Encyclopedia, Most Potent Potions, The Art of Potion Making_

_Transfiguration – A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, Advanced Transfiguration_

_Dark Arts – Secrets of the Dark Arts, 1001 Borderline Dark Spells, 1001 Darkest Spells_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Essential DADA Spells, Defense Against the Darkness_

_Ancient Runes – A Beginner's Guide to Runes, The Advanced Guide to Runes_

_Arithmancy – Arithmetic for Beginners, The World of Arithmancy: Numbers and Calculations_

_Charms – The Standard Book of Spells, 10,001 Charms You Should Know, A Beginner's Guide to Charms, Book of Spells_

_Shadow Magic – A Guide to Shadow Magic, Shadow Bending, The Shadow World, Personification of Darkness_

_Black Magic – Secrets to Black Magic, 1001 Purest Black Magic, Black Magic versus Dark Magic_

_Combat – A Beginner's Guide to Combat, The Guide to Muggle Combat, The Guide to Wizard Combat, The Art of Combat_

_Light Magic – The World of Love Magic, Love Magic for Beginners, Advanced Love Magic_

_Protective Magic – 1001 Protection Spells, Light Protection Magic, Dark Protection Magic_

_Healing – The Art of Healing, 10001 Healing Spells, Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_

_History of Elves – History of Elves, Elven Rulers, Dark Elves versus Light Elves, Elven Rulebook_

_History of Dark Creatures – Encyclopedia of Dark Creatures, Rulers of Dark Creatures, Clans of Dark Creatures, Dark Creatures Rulebook, History of Dark Creatures_

_History of Demons – History of Demons, Demon Rulers, Demon Rulebook, Encyclopedia of Demons_

_How to Rule 101 – How to Rule 101, A Beginner's Guide to Ruling, The Advanced Guide to Ruling_

_Blood Magic – The Blood Within: A Guide to Blood Magic, 1001 Blood Magic Rituals, Spells and Runes, Dark Magic and Blood Magic_

_Sex Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Sex Magic, The Dominant's Guide to Sex Magic, Guide to a Submissive, The Advanced Guide to Sex Magic with a Submissive, The Complete Guide to Procreation_

_Wand Creation – The Art of Wand Creation, The Complete Guide to Wand Creation, The World of Wand Creation: Wood, Cores and Runes_

_Spell Crafting – The Advanced Guide to Spell Crafting, Spell Crafting for Beginners, Spell Crafting: Words and Wand Motions_

_Curse-Breaking – 1001 Easy Curses to Break, 1001 Hardest Curses to Break, Guide to Breaking Curses_

_Curses and Hexes – 10001 Curses to Know, 10001 Hexes to Know, 1001 Curses and Hexes that are Borderline Illegal, 10001 Curses and Hexes that are Illegal, 10001 Black Curses and Hexes_

_Rituals – The Art of Rituals, Encyclopedia of Dark, Light and Black Rituals, Guide to Healing Rituals, Rituals: All Aspects, World of Rituals: Legal, Borderline Legal and Illegal Rituals_

_Essence/Spirit Magic – The ABC's of Spirit Magic, The Complete Handbook on Essence Magic_

_Transformations (includes animagus studies) – Guide on Animagus and What They Mean, How to Change into an Animagus, the Art of Transformations_

_Wards – Encyclopedia of Wards, Guide to Wards, The ABC's of Wards_

_Spell Casting - Wandless Spell Casting, Wordless Spell Casting, Spell Casting with a Wand, Wandless and Wordless Spell Casting,_

_Creatures in Wizarding Society – Encyclopedia of Creatures in Wizarding Society, Hidden Creatures_

_Conjuring – Making Dreams a Reality, Envisioning, Imaging and Dreaming, Creation_

_Elemental Magic – Elemental Magic: Conjuring, Shaping and Using the Elements, Fire Magic, Water Magic, Ice Magic, Lightning Magic, Earth Magic, Air Magic, Using More than One Element at a Time_

_Druidism – A Beginner's Guide to Druidism, An Advanced Guide to Druidism, Encyclopedia of Druid Spells_

_Special Studies – Guide to Reading Auras, ABC's to Flight, 10001 Parsel Spells, How to Become Invisible, Guide to the Use of Parselmagic_

_Breading of Magical Creatures – The Beginner's Guide to Breeding Magical Creatures, The Encyclopedia of Magical Creatures_

_European Magic – Guide to Multi-lingual Magic, Guide to European Magic, 101 Spells Unique to Europe_

_Languages (French, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, etc.) – ABC's to Learning a Language Fast, French 101, Spanish 101, Latin 101, Chinese 101_

_International Wizarding Cultural Studies – Encyclopedia of International Wizarding Cultures, History of International Wizarding Cultures_

_Politics – A Beginner's Guide to Wizarding Politics, How to Survive in Wizarding Politics, ABC's of Wizarding Government_

_Etiquette – The Best Guide to Etiquette, Pureblood Etiquette_

_Mind Magic – The Art of Mind Magic, Manipulation of the Mind, Organization of the Mind, Occlumency and Legilimency_

_Strategy – Manipulating People, The Complete Guide of Strategy, Perception_

_Light and Dark Necromancy – Summoning, The Light and Dark Creature Within, Light and Dark Creatures: Types and Names, The Light Ritual, The Dark Ritual_

_Soul Magic – Secrets of the Soul, Reading in Between the Lines, Advanced Guide to Soul Magic_

_Survival Skills – Survival 101, Poisons, Edible or Not, Guide to Survival, 10001 Survival Spells_

_Dueling – Styles of Dueling, Martial Arts, Rules and Regulations, The Art of Dueling_

_Offense – 1001 Offensive Spells, ABC's to Offensive Magic and Attack_

_Defense – 1001 Defensive Spells, ABC's to Defensive Magic and Protection_

_Portrait Making – Beginner's Guide to Making Magical Portraits, Advanced Guide to Making Magical Portraits, Portrait Making 101_

_Music – Musical Instruments: Name and How to Play, Making Music 101,_

_Celtic Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Celtic Magic, Advanced Guide to Celtic Magic, 10001 Celtic Spells_

_Asian Magic (Ancient Chinese Magic, Ancient Japanese Magic, etc.) – Ancient Chinese Magic 101, Ancient Japanese Magic 101, A Beginner's Guide to Asian Magic, Advanced Guide to Asian Magic, 10001 Asian Spells_

_Egyptian Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Egyptian Magic, Advanced Guide to Egyptian Magic, 10000 Egyptian Spells_

_Persian Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Persian Magic, Advanced Guide to Persian Magic, 10001 Persian Spells_

_Ancient Indian Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Ancient Indian Magic, Advanced Guide to Ancient Indian Magic, 10000 Ancient Indian Spells_

_Greek Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Greek Magic, Advanced Guide to Greek Magic, 10001 Greek Spells_

_Roman Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Roman Magic, Advanced Guide to Roman Magic, 10000 Roman Spells_

_Alchemy – The Art of Alchemy, The Beginner's Guide to Alchemy, Advanced Guide to Alchemy, 101 Uses for Alchemy_

_History of Magic – History of Magic, A Guide to Medieval Sorcery, Old and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms_

_Herbology – Encyclopedia of Ingredients, 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi, Shrubs and Trees for the Garden, Encyclopedia of Toadstools_

_Astronomy – Guide to the Stars, Guide to the Night Sky, The Night Sky: Stars, Constellations and Planets_

_Divination – The Art of Divination, A Beginner's Guide to Divination, Advanced Guide to Divination_

_Magical Institute of Magical Creatures Handbook_

_History of the Magical Institute of Magical Creatures_

_Creatures Encyclopedia_

_Guide to the Magical Institute of Magical Creatures_

_Dominants and Submissives Respecting Each Other _

_Guide to Correct Behavior_

_Draco's_

_Potions – Potions for Beginners, Potions Encyclopedia, Most Potent Potions, The Art of Potion Making_

_Transfiguration – A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, Advanced Transfiguration_

_Dark Arts – Secrets of the Dark Arts, 1001 Borderline Dark Spells, 1001 Darkest Spells_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Essential DADA Spells, Defense Against the Darkness_

_Ancient Runes – A Beginner's Guide to Runes, The Advanced Guide to Runes_

_Arithmancy – Arithmetic for Beginners, The World of Arithmancy: Numbers and Calculations_

_Charms – The Standard Book of Spells, 10,001 Charms You Should Know, A Beginner's Guide to Charms, Book of Spells_

_Light Magic – Transparent Light Magic, 1001 Purest Light Spells, Light Bending_

_Love Magic – The World of Love Magic, Love Magic for Beginners, Advanced Love Magic_

_Protective Magic – 1001 Protection Spells, Light Protection Magic, Dark Protection Magic_

_Sex Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Sex Magic, The Dominant's Guide to Sex Magic, Guide to a Submissive, The Advanced Guide to Sex Magic with a Submissive, The Complete Guide to Procreation_

_Wand Creation – The Art of Wand Creation, The Complete Guide to Wand Creation, The World of Wand Creation: Wood, Cores and Runes_

_Spell Crafting – The Advanced Guide to Spell Crafting, Spell Crafting for Beginners, Spell Crafting: Words and Wand Motions_

_Curse-Breaking – 1001 Easy Curses to Break, 1001 Hardest Curses to Break, Guide to Breaking Curses_

_Curses and Hexes – 10001 Curses to Know, 10001 Hexes to Know, 1001 Curses and Hexes that are Borderline Illegal, 10001 Curses and Hexes that are Illegal, 10001 Black Curses and Hexes_

_Rituals – The Art of Rituals, Encyclopedia of Dark, Light and Black Rituals, Guide to Healing Rituals, Rituals: All Aspects, World of Rituals: Legal, Borderline Legal and Illegal Rituals_

_Essence/Spirit Magic – The ABC's of Spirit Magic, The Complete Handbook on Essence Magic_

_Transformations (includes animagus studies) – Guide on Animagus and What They Mean, How to Change into an Animagus, the Art of Transformations_

_Wards – Encyclopedia of Wards, Guide to Wards, The ABC's of Wards_

_Spell Casting - Wandless Spell Casting, Wordless Spell Casting, Spell Casting with a Wand, Wandless and Wordless Spell Casting,_

_Creatures in Wizarding Society – Encyclopedia of Creatures in Wizarding Society, Hidden Creatures_

_Conjuring – Making Dreams a Reality, Envisioning, Imaging and Dreaming, Creation_

_Elemental Magic – Elemental Magic: Conjuring, Shaping and Using the Elements, Fire Magic, Water Magic, Ice Magic, Lightning Magic, Earth Magic, Air Magic, Using More than One Element at a Time_

_Druidism – A Beginner's Guide to Druidism, An Advanced Guide to Druidism, Encyclopedia of Druid Spells_

_Special Studies – Guide to Reading Auras, ABC's to Flight, 10001 Parsel Spells, How to Become Invisible, Guide to the Use of Parselmagic_

_European Magic – Guide to Multi-lingual Magic, Guide to European Magic, 101 Spells Unique to Europe_

_Languages (French, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, etc.) – ABC's to Learning a Language Fast, French 101, Spanish 101, Latin 101, Chinese 101_

_International Wizarding Cultural Studies – Encyclopedia of International Wizarding Cultures, History of International Wizarding Cultures_

_Politics – A Beginner's Guide to Wizarding Politics, How to Survive in Wizarding Politics, ABC's of Wizarding Government_

_Etiquette – The Best Guide to Etiquette, Pureblood Etiquette_

_Mind Magic – The Art of Mind Magic, Manipulation of the Mind, Organization of the Mind, Occlumency and Legilimency_

_Strategy – Manipulating People, The Complete Guide of Strategy, Perception_

_Light and Dark Necromancy – Summoning, The Light and Dark Creature Within, Light and Dark Creatures: Types and Names, The Light Ritual, The Dark Ritual_

_Soul Magic – Secrets of the Soul, Reading in Between the Lines, Advanced Guide to Soul Magic_

_Survival Skills – Survival 101, Poisons, Edible or Not, Guide to Survival, 10001 Survival Spells_

_Dueling – Styles of Dueling, Martial Arts, Rules and Regulations, The Art of Dueling_

_Offense – 1001 Offensive Spells, ABC's to Offensive Magic and Attack_

_Defense – 1001 Defensive Spells, ABC's to Defensive Magic and Protection_

_Music – Musical Instruments: Name and How to Play, Making Music 101,_

_Celtic Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Celtic Magic, Advanced Guide to Celtic Magic, 10001 Celtic Spells_

_Asian Magic (Ancient Chinese Magic, Ancient Japanese Magic, etc.) – Ancient Chinese Magic 101, Ancient Japanese Magic 101, A Beginner's Guide to Asian Magic, Advanced Guide to Asian Magic, 10001 Asian Spells_

_Egyptian Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Egyptian Magic, Advanced Guide to Egyptian Magic, 10000 Egyptian Spells_

_Persian Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Persian Magic, Advanced Guide to Persian Magic, 10001 Persian Spells_

_Ancient Indian Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Ancient Indian Magic, Advanced Guide to Ancient Indian Magic, 10000 Ancient Indian Spells_

_Greek Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Greek Magic, Advanced Guide to Greek Magic, 10001 Greek Spells_

_Roman Magic – A Beginner's Guide to Roman Magic, Advanced Guide to Roman Magic, 10000 Roman Spells_

_Alchemy – The Art of Alchemy, The Beginner's Guide to Alchemy, Advanced Guide to Alchemy, 101 Uses for Alchemy_

_History of Magic – History of Magic, A Guide to Medieval Sorcery, Old and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms_

_Astronomy – Guide to the Stars, Guide to the Night Sky, The Night Sky: Stars, Constellations and Planets_

_Magical Institute of Magical Creatures Handbook_

_History of the Magical Institute of Magical Creatures_

_Creatures Encyclopedia_

_Guide to the Magical Institute of Magical Creatures_

_Dominants and Submissives Respecting Each Other _

_Guide to Correct Behavior_

Harry and Draco walked to the book store. Each boy picked up the books they were required to and picked up a few more. Draco also bought _Guide to Veelas, History of Veelas, Veela, Veela Legends, Veela Weapons and Warriors, A Beginner's Guide to Using the Sun, Advanced Guide to Using the Sun, 1001 Sun Magic Spells, Sun Magic and Light Magic, Guide to Veela Magic, 10001 Veela Magic Spells _and _Veela Rituals_. Harry also bought _Guide_ _to Demons, Guide to Elves, Demon, Elves, Demon Legends, Elven Legends, Demon weapons and Warriors and Weapons, Elven Weapons and Warriors, A Beginner's Guide to Night Magic, Advanced Guide to Night Magic, Night Magic and Black Magic, 1001 Night Magic Spells, A Beginner's Guide to Using the Sun, Advanced Guide to Using the Sun, 1001 Sun Magic Spells, Sun Magic and Light Magic, A Beginner's Guide to Using the Moon, Advanced Guide to Using the Moon, 1001 Moon Magic Spells, Moon Magic and Dark Magic, Guide to Elven Magic, 10001 Elven Magic Spells, Elven Rituals, to Demon Magic, 10000 Demon Magic Spells _and _Demon Rituals_.

Both boys were getting hungry, so they stopped for lunch and then ice cream. When they were done with their ice cream, Harry and Draco pulled out their supplies list to look at the last section: miscellaneous.

_20 – 30 black ink pots_

_10 – 20 various color ink pots; must have 2 red and 2 blue_

_25 school-issued quills_

_10 quills_

_50 – 200 Never Ending Journals_

_500 – 2000 rolls of parchment; at least 1 foot each_

_1 potions set_

_1 telescope_

_1 weapon of choice_

_1 creature weapon (Veela/Demon/Elf)_

_1 Broom_

_1 magical musical instrument of choice _

_1 muggle musical instrument of choice_

_1 alchemy set_

_1 wand/staff_

_1 trunk_

_1 school-issued book bag_

_ 1 school-issued satchel_

_1 school-issued agenda/journal/notebook_

_1 owl_

_Familiars are allowed as well_

Harry and Draco got the ink pots, quills, never ending journals, book bag, satchel, rolls of parchment and notebook from a supplies store. They got the potions kit and alchemy kit from a potions shop and the telescope from an astronomy store. Harry and Draco walked to the weapons store. Harry got a Demon sword and a pair Elven sickles as his creature weapons and a pair of katanas for his weapon of choice. Draco got a Veela Dagger as his creature weapon and a pair of swords for his weapon of choice. They, then, went to the music store. Harry got a violin and a magical guitar. Draco got a flute and a magical bass. They got their brooms from a quidditch store. They picked up their robes from the clothing store. They then went to Diagon Alley to get their wands, owls and familiars. The Potters had on undetectable glamours to keep from creating suspicion. They walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Hello Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," said Ollivander while pulling out two wands, "Here try these." Harry and Draco both waved the wands and half the store blew up. It went on like that for hours. Wand after wand was rejected even Voldemort's brother wand.

"It looks like I am going to have to do something for you that I haven't done in ages. I am going to have to personally make you two a wand," said Ollivander. He steered Harry and Draco to a back room. There were two tables set up. One had blocks of wood on them while the other had vials.

"Harry, you first," said Ollivander. Harry walked over to the table with the wood on it. He ran his left hand over all the wooden blocks. Harry picked up the three blocks that called to him and put them in his left hand. As he was walking to the other table, he felt something call him back. He ran his right hand over the remaining blocks. He picked up three more wooden blocks and put them in his right hand. Harry gave them to Ollivander before going to the table with the vials. Harry ran his left hand over table and picked up the three ingredients before running his right hand over the ingredients and picking three more. He handed each to Ollivander

"Aw, Mr. Potter. Very unique. You have Purpleheart, Rosewood and Wenge for wood for one. Those are very dark woods and, yet, you have Holly, Elm and Ramin for the other which are very light woods. You have a piece of a Dementor's cloak, a feather of a Shadow Phoenix and Venom of the King Basilisk for your dark wand and tears of a Light Phoenix, a feather of an Angel and blood of an unicorn for your light wand," said Ollivander. Draco did the same as Harry. He picked three woods and three cores.

"Aw. Mr. Malfoy. You have Persimmon, Cedar and Birch for wood for your wand and the blood of a vampire, a feather of a phoenix and the heartstring of a dragon for the cores of your wand," said Ollivander. Ollivander quickly made all three wands while Harry and Draco watched. When the wands were all made, the two children walked back to their parents to show them.

"My God, Harry, you have two wands," exclaimed Lily at the sight of him.

"One for light and one for dark," explained Harry as though it was obvious. The parents quickly paid for the wands before bringing their children to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry and Draco each got two owls. Harry got a black owl and a snowy owl. Draco got an Eagle owl and a barn owl. Harry and Draco then went to the pet store to get a familiar. Harry got a Royal Ice Phoenix, the rarest phoenix, and a Shadow Basilisk. Draco got a Fire Phoenix and a Royal Pixie. The two families said their goodbye with diner at a nice restaurant and candy before going their separate ways.


	3. The Warm Welcome

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm so glad that you like my story.**

**silverfoxkurama: ****Yes, English is my first language.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry sat on his bed reading and waiting for others to wake up. Harry stared blankly at the page of the book he was currently reading. He couldn't get his dream out of his head.

_Harry's Dream_

_ Harry stood in a pitch black room. Harry couldn't see anything not even his hands. Suddenly, the door on the opposite wall opened to reveal a room with just a tad bit more light than the room Harry currently stood in. Harry entered the room and he saw a pair of eyes. The eyes were a stormy grey that held wisdom in them. The eyes were cold and emotionless, but the coldness started to break as Harry's emerald eyes bore into them. _

_"Help me, Master," said three voices._

_Suddenly, Harry was pulled from the room and pushed into another room. This room was darker than the room Harry started in. Even though it was Harry's dream, he didn't know how that was possible. There were two spots in the darkness that had a slightly different color than the room. Harry realized that the difference in color was a pair of eyes. The eyes were colder than the eyes in the other room, but that coldness cracked too as Harry stared into them. _

_"Help me, Master," said the same three voices._

_Harry was pulled from the eyes again and pushed into another room. This room was the complete opposite of the last room. This room was white. Light shone from every corner of the room, but in the center of the room, like the other two rooms, there was a pair of eyes. These eyes were unique. They were sky blue with a ring of gold around them. _

_"Help me, Master," said the same three voices before Harry was pulled out of his sleep._

_End of Harry's Dream_

The voices rang through Harry's eyes hours after he had woken up. Harry didn't understand why he kept getting the strange dreams. He didn't understand the feelings of longing and loneliness that accompanied the dreams. He did understand one thing: his creature was looking for his mates.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any more reading done, Harry organized everything for his departure today. Today, Harry and Draco were heading off to the Magical Institute for Magical Creatures. Harry had been excited, but nobody would have known that due to the impassive mask he wore all the time. Harry packed everything he bought for his stay at the school and even more. His familiars and owls would have to be packed in one of the compartments designed for pets when he was about to leave.

Harry saw that it was almost time for his parents to get up, so he gracefully walked down the stairs and ordered breakfast to be made. By the time Harry's parents had come down, Harry had read through the Daily Prophet and had breakfast sitting at the small family table they used when it was just them.

After breakfast, Harry packed all his last minute things up and meet his parents downstairs. Saying goodbye was a teary affair. Harry's mother had taken pictures knowing he would be taller when she saw him next which wasn't until Christmas break. There had been many hugs, mostly from his mother. After thirty minutes, Harry had gotten loose from his mother's tight grip and quickly said goodbye to his father before portkeying to the Magical Institute of Magical Creatures (MIMC).

When Harry first arrived at the MIMC, he saw a castle that could fit Hogwarts inside it five times and still have space left over. Harry walked up to the gates that had the school crest on it. The coat of arms consisted of three sections. One was as black as night with a tiger in the center. The second was blue with a swan in the center. The last one was purple with an eagle in the center. The gates opened magically and Harry walked the long path to the school. He was greeted by a professor when he walked inside the castle.

"Hello and welcome to the Magical Institute of Magical Creatures. I am Professor Chantrea. I teach shadow magic and dark magic here at the Magical Institute of Magical Creatures. What is your name?" asked the Professor who walked up to Harry.

"Hello Professor Chantrea. I am Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Aw. A royal, please follow me to your rooms," said Professor Chantrea as she started to walk. Harry was slightly confused on how she knew of his royal status and of him at all, but he brushed it off as he stared the trek to his room. After about five minutes of walking in complete silence, Professor Chantrea showed Harry his rooms.

"These are your rooms. You will share a common room with other royals. All royals stay in this part of the castle; both dark and light creatures. We try to encourage unity between the light and dark royal creatures at least in school to limit the number of fights here. You will still eat with the dark creatures and have the opportunity to gain the title of Dark Lord. I am the demon advisor here at the Magical Institute of Magical Creatures. Please feel free to ask as many questions as you would like," said Professor Chantrea before disappearing down the corridor Harry had just come from.

His rooms were plain. There was no color in the room or the adjoined bathroom. This was because all creatures were given the opportunity to decorate their rooms the way they wanted to. Harry enlarged the room before he made his rooms blue. The king sized bed had navy blue sheets and cover with a light blue design on it. His walls were light blue like the sky, but they would change to dark blue when it was night. His wardrobe was mahogany wood along with his desk. The chairs and couch in the sitting area were white. He started to put things away when he liked how the room turned out. He put his owls near the balcony and his familiars near the window. He put a flat screen T.V. where the sitting area was. He added a kitchen and a small table where he could eat at if he ever needed to get away from people. He walked into the bathroom and changed the tile to brown stone before taking a shower. After his shower, Harry put on his demon uniform and walked out of his rooms into the common room. Before he even made it ten feet, there was a person in front of him.

"Hi. My name is Alexander Davis. I am Prince of the Leprechauns. You must be new here," said the overzealous prince. Harry nodded his head too shocked to speak.

"Well, then, I will explain a few things about this school. There are two tables at dinner: the dark creature table and the light creature table. The Dark Lord or Light Lord sit at the head of the table. Anyone can challenge the current lord for his position by sitting in his seat," explained the leprechaun. The little leprechaun continued to talk, but Harry drowned him out after that. When they reached the dining hall, Harry was amazed at the how the room looked light and dark at the same time while still looking neutral. The dining room had a certain elegance to it that Harry expected. As everyone was busy catching up, Harry slipped into the seat at the head of the dark creature table.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" asked a vampire with a pose of vampires and werewolves behind him.

"I'm sitting," said Harry with a smirk.

"Well, that is my seat. Move. Now," commanded the vampire.

"No," said Harry with an eerie calmness to his voice. He let out a bit of magic as he said this to warn the vampire in front of him. The vampires and werewolves were soon bowing their heads in submission to the new Dark Lord along with everyone else except for one person. Harry could see the one person who wasn't bowing their head in submission out of the corner of his eye. The Light Lord tried to keep his head up, but failed when Harry put a little more magic into it. The room was silent and tense for a few minutes while everyone sat down.

"Ok. Please remember to pick up your schedules before you leave tonight. With that said, enjoy," said the Headmistress as she clapped twice and sat down. Food appeared and everyone began eating. Harry looked at the cowering dark creatures who tried to move farther from him. Harry sighed and hoped tomorrow would have a warmer welcome. Before leaving, Harry picked up his schedule. Not sparing it a glance, Harry flung himself on his bed and fell asleep hopefully without the dream.

on his bed and fell asleep hopefully without the dreams.


End file.
